


To Love An Angel

by Kinky_Romantic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Depression, Dominance, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lots of Angst, M/M, Smut, Submission, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Romantic/pseuds/Kinky_Romantic
Summary: After the world didn't end our favorite non couple share their first kiss.... and more. This starts out smutty, gets sad and comes around to a fluffy happy ending, I hope.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has some light anxiety and explicit sexual content.

‘It’s a funny thing being in love with your best friend.’ Crowley mused as he glanced over toward Aziraphale. The angel was presently curled up in a well-worn armchair engrossed in another book. Crowley on the other hand was draped across the couch attempting to appear engrossed in his phone, while really, he was trapped gazing lovingly at the man he’d spent the last 6,000 year with.    


After Armagedidn’t and their successful avoidance of total obliteration, the two had been spending nearly every day together. At first it felt safe having someone to watch your back and all, but now nearly a year later, they had yet to part for longer than a night.    


Lately Crowley has been staying at the bookshop, his flat had begun to feel too sterile after the warmth and pleasant clutteredness of the shop. He still went back regularly to yell at his plants of course, couldn’t let them slack off and wilt; Or worse, form leaf spots. He had debated many times bringing them over, but that felt too much like moving in. While he’d never admit it, Crowley longed to live open with Aziraphale. Perhaps in a nice cottage outside of London, somewhere Aziraphale could have a beautiful library and he could create a garden the likes of which would make anyone who saw it envious. His own personal Eden. Of course, he would never voice any of this. Aziraphale was his best friend. He wasn’t willing to lose that, not after he’d thought he lost everything when the bookshop burned down. No. They would remain friends, even if meant Crowley would have to forever ramp down his affections.    


  


\- fun fact: Crowley invented the phrase “friend zone” he hadn’t even meant to, and he almost earned a commendation for it, with all the trouble it’s caused since. -   


  


It wasn’t until Aziraphale cleared his throat, rather loudly, that Crowley snapped out of his thoughts and realized he’d been staring at the angel this whole time. He bit down on his tongue to stop himself from blushing and instead raised a brow as if asking ‘what’s your problem’. A soft flush graced Aziraphale’s rounded cheeks and he cleared his throat again, softer this time.    


“My dear boy, you were staring.”    


Crowley simply shrugged and looked off at nothing in particular while making some halfhearted noise of indifference.    


“Do tell me what you were thinking about.” Aziraphale started again, closing his book and placing it on the coffee table while leaning in, intent on giving Crowley his undivided attention.    


Crowley felt the heavenly gaze on him and sent a quiet thank you to whoever was listening, that he was wearing long selves that blessedly hid the goose flesh that broke out every time the angel looked at him like that. Like he wasn’t damned, like he wasn’t a monster, as if..... as if maybe he could be.... loved. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and waved his hand in the air brushing off the question before swinging his long legs off the couch and planting them on the floor. Sitting up he casually asked, “Care for some lunch?”   


Love radiated from Aziraphale as he smiled fondly at the demon. “My dear it’s nearly 7, I’m afraid lunch has long since passed.”    


Crowley internally cursed himself for becoming so lost in his own head. If he wasn’t careful, he would be found out and then he would be alone. But in true form, remaining as nonchalant as possible he simply replied, “Dinner then” before standing up and gathering his dark glasses from the coffee table. Aziraphale sighed softly and Crowley knew this would not be the end of this conversation.    


Thankfully Aziraphale said no more about it. He stood and straightened his tartan bow tie before picking up his head and with a smile he asked, “Where to then?”    


“The Petite Corée, heard it’s pretty good. English and Korean fusion or something.” He donned his glasses and strutted toward the door.    


“That sounds positively scrummy!” Aziraphale beamed while throwing on his coat and catching up. They entered the Bentley and Crowley tore off toward West Hampstead. The usually 20-minute drive was accomplished in under 10 and when they had parked Aziraphale was pale and his knuckles white. “I do wish you’d slow down. One of these days you’re going to get us discorporated!” Crowley just smirked before exiting his beloved vehicle.    


Crowley leaned down onto the hostess stand to request a table. The young woman of Korean descent didn’t bother to look up before stating that there was a 2 hour wait for a table. Aziraphale pouted slightly and Crowley rolled his eyes and gave his long fingers a snap. “Check again,” he stated flatly. Her eyes rose to meet his dark glasses and she gaped for a moment before grabbing two menus and walking them to a table. Aziraphale gave him a coy smile and Crowley couldn’t help but smile back.    


The pair drank and ate and chatted for a good while. Crowley had finished his meal rather quickly and was enjoying watching Aziraphale finish his. The way the angel savored each bite, letting the flavors roll across his tongue, was sinful. Crowley had been watching Aziraphale eat for centuries, and not once did he grow tired of it. In fact, as food has evolved and gotten better, he’s only enjoyed it more. When they had finished Crowley paid and the pair ventured out into the foggy London night.    


They walked around for a bit before happening across a sweets shop. Crowley guided the angle in and had him pick out a few treats.    


“You really don’t have to dear.” Aziraphale’s eyes were already dancing over the different treats. This was Crowley’s favorite part. The bit where the virtuous angel attempts to deny his desires.    


“Oh, come off it and just pick something.” His tone was teasing, and his smile widened as Aziraphale huffed, but the angel did as he was told and picked some sweets for later. The pair headed back to the Bentley, set to return to the bookshop.    


Crowley had planned to drop his companion off and head back to his flat. He was still hoping to avoid going back to the previous conversation about what had him so lost in thought.    


“You’ll stay the night, won’t you?” The questioning hope in Aziraphale voice nearly undid him. And just like that his plans of going home and brooding for the night we’re gone.    


“If you’d like.” He was desperate to seem unaffected by the words.    


“Wonderful!” Aziraphale chirped, round cheeks squinting his eyes from his smile. “I’ve a lovely juniper gin I’ve been meaning to enjoy with you.” Crowley couldn’t help but smile to himself at the angel’s delight.    


The Bentley, parked in its familiar spot and the two-friends, nestled in the back of the book shop with glasses full. Crowley’s legs were sprawled across the floor with his back against the couch. Aziraphale was perched on the couch with his legs tucked next to him. Crowley tipped his head back to look up at the angel. His glasses abandoned in the security of the shop. Aziraphale gazed down at him, love radiating from him, cheeks flushed from alcohol. Crowley was dangerously close to being lost in his gaze. Aziraphale leaned down just a little.    


“My dear...” he trailed off as his gaze locked on Crowley’s golden serpentine eyes. Crowley’s mouth went dry while he waited for him to finish. “I....” he huffed and turned back to his drink.    


Crowley slid up on to the couch, downing his glass, heat spreading through his chest. For a moment he forgot to breathe. Aziraphale closed his eye and took a deep breath.    


“Crowley, I love you.” Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut like he was afraid to look. Crowley threw his head back and laughed deeply.    


“Aziraphale you’re a bloody angle, you love everyone! You’re a being of love for heav\- sat- for someone’s sake!” His heart was pounding in his ears. Aziraphale gave him an almost sad look and sighed, setting his glass down and looking at his hands.   


“I suppose you’re right.”   


That sad puppy dog look he had as he tried to smile at Crowley nearly undid him. Before he knew what he was doing his glass was down and his hands were reaching out, cupping Aziraphale’s face. The softness of his skin like the finest silk. Aziraphale’s eyes widened as Crowley leaned in and pressed his lips gently into his. He was shaking as he pulled away terrified he’d done the wrong thing. Aziraphale placed his hands over Crowley’s and smiled at him.    


“Oh Crowley I-“ he was cut off as Crowley leaned in again and claimed his mouth. Searing him with 6,000 years of wanting. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along Aziraphale’s bottom lip asking for entrance. The angel melted into the kiss and gladly opened for him, soft moans of pleasure escaping him. Crowley took his time exploring Aziraphale’s mouth tasting the juniper gin on his tongue. Aziraphale’s hands found their way to Crowley’s chest and the delicious warmth of the angel edged him further. His hands slowly dropped from his face and he gently pushed Aziraphale back against the armrest of the couch, never once breaking the kiss. He pulled back only far enough to start nipping at his lower lip, moving his kisses and nips to his jaw, and then his neck.    


Aziraphale moaned and Crowley growled. He felt like a man starved. And Aziraphale was an all you can eat buffet. Crowley hastily undid Aziraphales bow tie and ripped his shirt open. Azirapale gasped andattempted to protest, but Crowley quickly shut him up by sinking his teeth into the cord of his neck.   


“Oh my!” Aziraphale’s voice fluttered and he gripped the couch. Encouraged Crowley smirked and continued his dissent. Nipping and licking his way down Aziraphale’s chest stopping to pay homage to his soft pink nipples. He swirled his tongue around one and sucked it into his mouth letting it slowly slide out between his teeth. The angel, his angel, purred his approval.    


Crowley’s head was swimming. Not in his wildest fantasy did he think he would be here. His cock was harder than it had ever been in the past 6,000 years. He pulled back and bit his lower lip as he gazed down at the beautiful sight below him. Laying back on the couch eyes heavy with lust, face flushed and shirt open. Aziraphale lifted his eyes to gaze at Crowley and slow smile spread across his face as he reached his hands up and began slowly unbuttoning Crowley’s shirt. He shuddered as Aziraphale’s hands swept across his chest running his finger through the smattering of hair across it. Crowley groaned and Aziraphale slid his shirt off his shoulders.    


“Exquisite.” His angel breathed out.   


“I’m nothing compared to you, angel.” He smirked and with a snap of his fingers, they were both bare. Hardened need pressed to hardened need. Crowley settled his lithe body against the plushness of Aziraphale. His angle wrapped his arms around him running his well-manicured nails down Crowley’s spine, causing him to shiver. He moaned softly and began slowly grinding his hips against Aziraphale. Tilting his head to the side he slid his tongue against the raging pulse of Aziraphale’s neck and bit down again, sucking until a beautiful red mark bloomed on his partners pale flesh.    


Crowley began slowly sliding down him. Kissing, nipping and licking a trail to the soft pale blond hair that lead to his angle's magnificent member. Long and thick and weeping with need. Crowley locked eyes with Aziraphale and lowered his head gazing up through his lashes as his tongue danced around the swollen head. Aziraphale moaned and Crowley licked from base to tip, slowly savoring his salty flavor. Aziraphale reached out and ran his fingers through Crowley’s short crimson locks grabbing hold. The unexpected roughness caused a groan to escape his lips. With one last flick of his tongue over crest of Aziraphale’s head, Crowley took him in his mouth. Sliding up and down from base to tip he pressed his tongue along the back ridge of his shaft, pressing into the delicate nerves and causing Aziraphale to cry out in pleasure.    


With his lips wrapped around Aziraphale’s cock one hand reached up to grab and kneed at his soft side while the other moved under him to rub at his tightened hole. Aziraphale squeezes his eyes shut as panted moans escaped him. With a minor demonic miracle Crowley’s finger, now slick, glided inside his angel. Aziraphale cried out as Crowley crooked his finger to find his angles sweet spot. Once he’s found it, he slowly worked another finger in stretching him. Aziraphale grabbed onto whatever he could, and his toes curled in pleasure. As Crowley delicately worked in a third finger, Aziraphale gasped out.    


“Crowley I think I’m going to-“ abruptly Crowley stopped. He removed his mouth and stilled his fingers. Aziraphale cried out, denied of his release.    


“Not yet angel,” he flashed a wicked grin and got to his knees. His length was long and throbbing. He needed release. He needed to be inside his angle. “Have you ever had another man inside you?” He asked not out of jealously, surely, he wouldn’t expect his angle to have waited for this moment as he had. Aziraphale blushed and looked away.    


“N-no this is my first time.”    


Crowley hissed releasing a tension he didn’t know he had. His cock responded with a visible twitch at the notion he would be the first - the only? - one to enter this divine being. He reached out and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek running his thumb over his cheek bone.    


“Look at me angel.” Blue eyes met golden. “It’s mine too. I’ve waited since Eden to do this.” The shock on Aziraphale’s face was only there a moment before love overtook it. “I don’t want to hurt you. Let me know if I need to stop.” He positioned himself at Aziraphale’s entrance.    


“My darling, excuse my language, but for the love of the almighty fuck me already!”    


Crowley needed no other encouragement he slowly slid into his angle and hissed out at the sensation.    


“‘Sso much better than I imagined,” he couldn’t stop himself from saying. Once he was in he began to move, to slide in and out. First it was slow, almost gentle, but his greedy angel reached down and gripped his slim hips firmly, seeming to beg him to move faster. With a devilish grin Crowley began to thrust faster. He leaned down and gripped his angles soft waist as he went on to fuck him hard and fast. Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut and cried out in pleasure. It wasn’t long before he jetted hot seed onto Crowley’s stomach, and a few hard thrusts later, Crowley was roaring his pleasure as he pumped Aziraphale full of him.    


He crashed on top of his angel, the two of them tangled together in a hot sticky mess. Aziraphale wrapped and arm around Crowley and used his other hand to comb his fingers through his hair. In return Crowley nuzzled into his angel’s neck. They stayed like this for a time, just basking in the afterglow, neither one entirely sure it was real.    


Eventually Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s forehead and with a snap of his fingers he did away with the mess. Sitting up he kept Crowley cradled in his arms as if they were both afraid to let go. Crowley gave a sultry smile.   


“I could do that every day until the sun burned out and I’d never grow tired of it.” Aziraphale blushed and held him close.   


“I’m glad. I don’t know what I would have done if.... if you didn’t feel this way for me. I .... I’ve wanted for so long to... to be with you, like this. I just never thought...” Aziraphale was a jumble of words and Crowley wondered just how long he’d been wanting him too.    


“Angel, if I knew you felt this way, I would have rocked your world long ago.” He said with a chuckle before his face grew serious. He knew if he didn’t say everything now, he may never say it. “I was so afraid of losing you again. Terrified I’d make a move and scare you off. I mean in what world could an angle love a demon? And after all this time I....” Aziraphale gently cupped his cheek and pulled his face towards him so their foreheads touched.   


“Hush now love. The what if’s and the maybes don’t matter anymore. We’re free of heaven and hell. Free to be together as we see fit.” They smiled at each other and Aziraphale continued, “Now, should we head to bed?” Crowley’s wicked grin returned.   


“And here I thought you didn’t sleep.”   


“Who said anything about sleeping?”  Aziraphale replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.


	2. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley breaks down, but his angle helps bring him back. Depression/Anxiety/Self Loathing, but a sweet ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains depictions of depression, anxiety and self loathing. All of this has been taken from my personal experience with my own mental illness. If you are currently struggling please be cautious when reading. Please stay safe.

It had been a few weeks since their feelings were made known to each other. Crowley no longer spent nights at his flat, only being parted from his angel long enough to water his plants. It was on one such occasion that he was gathering his coat to head over and strike fear into them that  Aziraphale stopped him with a light touch to his shoulder.

  


“My dear, why don’t you bring your plants here?”  It was such a simple question yet the weight of it bore down on Crowley. That was moving in. That was giving up his flat and living with  Aziraphale . It was something he’d wanted since around the 15th century, but it was also something that terrified him. What if his angel grew bored of him? What if they fought? What if  Aziraphale realized it was foolish to try and love a demon? What then? 

  


Humans made such a show of breaking up. Of throwing one person's things out of the dwelling. Sure, he worried for his plants, but his greatest fear was the inevitability that he would hurt  Aziraphale . That one day this would end, and he would have to take his things and go. If he never brought them over, never intermingled them, then it would be easier when he was told to leave. 

  


But then that desire piped up. That want to live with him. To find a house and build a home with his angel. ‘Wouldn’t it be nice? Lovely library, beautiful garden...’ the thought drifted through him and he gulped. Crowley frowned for a moment and shrugged in a ‘not bad’ motion. 

  


“Could work.” He went for non-committal, but his voice came out strained and much higher than he meant it.  Aziraphale pursed his lips and nodded, clearly hoping for something more. Crowley placed a swift kiss on his lips before dashing from the shop into the Bentley. Releasing a heavy breath, he started the car and headed over to his flat. 

  


His hips swayed as he walked around his plant room, mister in hand, eyeing his plants suspiciously, wondering if any of them had dared to disobey him.

  


Then he spotted it.

  


Worse than a wilt, worse than a spot. One dried, shriveled leaf. Yellow and brown and a complete affront to everything he had worked for. His eyes blazed. 

  


“What. The fuck. Is this?! How dare you! After everything I have done for you!  You ungrateful pile of cellulose!” His voice raised as he seethed. “You are worthless, and you will suffer! I never should have loved you!” The plants shook in fear. He froze at his words before leaning against the wall. He slid to the ground and cradled his head in his hands. “What am I doing?” He leaned his head back until it collided with the wall. Hissing his displeasure, he sighed running his hand down his long, tired face. He looked around at his plants and closed his eyes. “I’ve been a fool.” He hugged his knees to his chest and sat there contemplating his existence. 

  


Ever since his fall he’d been desperate to be better. All it took was asking questions, so he stopped. He followed his orders. He shut up. But all it did was force a million more questions to flood his mind. Since his fall he hasn’t stopped thinking. The only time these questions had ever stopped was when he was with  Aziraphale . When their passion was high, and his brain could only process love. 

  


He scoffed and looked to the side, arms holding tighter around his leg, spiraling into self-loathing. He let his mind wander, allowing it to show him all manner of awful things. 

  


_ ‘You go too fast for me.’ _

_ ‘We have nothing whatsoever in common! I don’t even like you!’ _

_ ‘I’m an angel you're a demon!’  _

  


He grabbed his hair and curled deeper into himself. Inky tears streamed down his face. And his damned brain just kept making it worse. Playing shitty sad songs, looping over and over and until it was all he could hear. 

  


_ ‘I love him _

_ But every day I'm learning _

_ All my life _

_ I've only been pretending _

_ Without me _

_ His world will go on turning _

_ A world that's full of happiness _

_ That I have never known’ _ *

  


He roared and lunged at the affronting plant. The one that caused this. The one that was just as bad as he was. He yelled out and began ripping the leaves off it. 

  


“WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST BE BETTER?!” 

  


He was so lost in his own self-loathing he didn’t hear his door open. He spiked the plant to the ground shattering the pot and scattering dirt across the floor. 

  


“Oh Crowley...” the soft voice said. Crowley froze and turned slowly to face  Aziraphale . Shame radiated from his tear stained face.  Aziraphale rushed forward and pulled Crowley into his arms. Stroking his hair, he asked, “My dear, what happened?” Crowley opened his mouth to answer, but he just cried into  Aziraphale’s chest. Grabbing onto his jacket the pair sank to the floor.  Aziraphale held him close stroking his back until he calmed down. 

  


Crowley took a few deep breaths. He couldn’t bear to look at  Aziraphale . Not like this. His stomach dropped and he knew this was it. The moment he had to explain himself. The moment he would lose his angel. 

  


“I...” the words died in his throat. They sat in silence for a bit. Crowley was desperately trying to find the right words. Meanwhile,  Aziraphale simply held him. He didn’t push, he didn’t try to make him talk. He just held him and gently rubbed his back. The longer Crowley was silent the more the guilt ate at him. He didn’t deserve someone as kind as  Aziraphale . As his guilt grew, he receded further into himself, until he’d nearly forgotten he was supposed to be coming up with something to say. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard  Aziraphale voice. Soft as falling snow. 

  


“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” That simple statement almost made it worse. Crowley was growing numb, surrounded by dark thoughts and the ever-looming consequences of his actions. It was like he was falling down a well or maybe at a zoo. He could see what was going on, but he was trapped in his own mind. Unable to speak. Unable to express how much he hated himself, how he knew  Aziraphale was going to leave him, how he should leave him. Unable to say he was sorry for this, for all of it, for who he was. Instead he stayed silent.  Aziraphale held him close and hugged him into his chest. 

  


“Come now darling, let's take care of you.” Slowly he stood, picking Crowley up and keeping him cradled in his arms. He carried him into his bedroom and placed him on the edge of the large, four post bed. With a soft loving smile his angel snapped his fingers and they were both in comfortable pajamas.  Aziraphale adjusted Crowley so he was sitting against the pillows, legs tucked under the blanket. “I’m going to go make some tea. Would that be ok?” Crowley nodded and his angel toddled off to the kitchen. Crowley drew his knees to his chest and found a loose thread in his comforter that he stared at; his turbulent mind now blank. After an unknown amount of time  Aziraphale returned with a mug of steaming tea. 

  


Crowley took the mug and stared into it watching the few loose tea leaves dance around the bottom. He felt the mattress dip and soon his angel's arms were around him, lifting him and placing Crowley onto his lap. Crowley stared at the tea until it grew cold. 

  


“My dear, if you don’t want to fully live together that’s quite alright. I don’t want to do anything to upset you.” While his voice was still soft and gentle there was worry in it. The worry killed Crowley. He had put it there. He was doing what he always knew he would. He was hurting his angel. 

  


“I’m sorry.” The words were a croaked whisper. It felt as if he hadn’t talked in days rather than hours. Still starting at his mug of tea he continued, “I want to live with you more than I can express in words. I want to buy a house and build a life with you. But- but I’m no good for you. I can’t get out of my own head. I’m a demon. I’ll hurt you. Or you’ll grow tired of this, of me. You should leave now and never look back.” He attempted to remove himself from  Aziraphale’s lap, but felt his strong arms band around him, holding him in place. 

  


“My love. In 6,000 years, I haven’t grown tired of you. You’ve saved my life in so  many different ways . I don’t care if it takes another 6,000 years for you to believe me. I love you. I will never give up on you. And I will always be here to try and cast a light into your darkness.”  Aziraphale took the mug and placed it on the side table. Crowley turned around and clutched onto  Aziraphale . He buried his face into  Aziraphale’s soft chest.  Aziraphale stroked his hair and placed small sweet kisses on his head.

  


“My sweet serpent. I will always protect you, even from yourself.”  Aziraphale’s words made Crowley’s chest tight. He leaned back and looked up at his angel. At his kind eyes, bottomless pools of love. He soft plum lips. Heavenly lips. Wicked lips. And his beautiful halo of curls.  Aziraphale leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Crowley’s temple. “Now, would you like to continue to talk about it, or would you rather be distracted from it?” 

  


No one had ever asked Crowley that before. It felt like if he kept talking, he would cave in on himself. He thought to himself ‘This was structural support crazy. Take these out and the whole thing could come crashing down.’ So, he took a breath and simply replied.

  


“Distraction.”  Aziraphale nodded and  miracled a tv on the wall across from the bed.

  


“I heard of this lovely show called ‘House Hunters’ a woman at the baker’s around the corner from the book shop recommended it to me.”  Aziraphale seemed quite excited. It was as if nothing had happened. Crowley softened and snuggled into  Aziraphale’s side. As the show started Crowley felt a small bloom of hope in his chest. 

  


It didn’t take them long to get into the show and by the third episode they were both yelling at the tv over which house the couple should pick. 

  


“Crowley dear,”  Aziraphale started. Crowley looked up into his eyes. “I don’t think you should bring your things to the book shop just yet.” Crowley’s heart dropped and his eyes began to water. He was right.  Aziraphale doesn’t want him. His mind began churning again, but  Aziraphale took hold of Crowley’s chin and glided it towards his face. With a smile he pressed their lips together. “After all it wouldn’t make sense to move it all twice.”  Aziraphale chuckled softly at Crowley’s confusion. “We’re buying a house together, aren’t we?” Crowley smiled at his angel. 

  


“We are.” He twined their fingers together and kissed the back of  Aziraphale’s left hand and thought, a ring would look lovey on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on chapter two. Im sorry it took longer then I would have liked to come out. I was waiting for it to be proofed. I hope you guys like it, and if you stick around chapter 3 is just all fluff and smut. 
> 
> *Song is On My Own from Les Miserables


	3. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally moving in together! Fluff and Smut, mostly Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains light Dominance and Submission, as well as explicit sexual content.

The next morning as Crowley began to wake, he was aware of two things. One; that his eyes felt sore and rough from crying the night before, and two; that there was a delicious warmth in the bed next to him. He slithered over until he made contact with the soft warmth of Aziraphale. Smiling he slowly opened his eyes and welcomed the sight of his angel looking over at him lovingly.

“Morning.” He mumbled as he buried himself in Aziraphale’s warm chest. His angel wrapped his arms around Crowley’s thin waist.

“Good morning my dear.”

The pair cuddled enjoying the closeness of one another until the soft grumble of Aziraphale’s stomach could be heard. A blush of embarrassment graced the angels face and Crowley moved to look at him, flashing a mischievous grin. He moved his hands to Aziraphale’s waist and grabbed a lovely handful of soft flesh.

“I guess it’s time for brunch.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale and kneaded his soft sides. Aziraphale let out a soft moan before Crowley pulled away. Aziraphale whined at the loss of contact as Crowley got out of the bed. He tisked under his breath.

“Patients is a virtue, dear angel.” The look on Aziraphale’s face could only be described as indignance.

Crowley chuckled and strode over to his closet. Stripping himself of the pajamas Aziraphale miracled for him, he could feel his angle’s hungry gaze eating him up as undressed. He loved it. He wanted to forget about last night, to move on and enjoy the love he had for his angel.

As he contemplated his wardrobe, he felt his angel’s arms wrap around him from behind and a trail of kisses were placed along his shoulders. Crowley shivered and leaned back in to Aziraphale’s arms.

“I thought I told you that you’d have to wait.” His words were both a warning and a promise. Aziraphale pouted, huffing adorably. Crowley expected Aziraphale to pull away and miracle himself some clothes. Instead he felt his partners length pressing into him, rubbing against the curve of his ass. Crowley hissed in pleasure.

“Angel.” His voice held more warning this time, but oh did he love the forwardness. There was something deeply sexy about his angel taking what he wanted. Aziraphale ran his hand down the planes of Crowley’s stomach and gripped his hardening shaft. Crowley groaned before slowly turning around, forcing Aziraphale to let go. Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s white blond curls and grabbed onto them, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Crowley bit down on the cord of his neck and licked at the stinging flesh. He bit and licked his was to Aziraphale’s ear. In a low whisper he told him.

“I told you that you had to wait.” Aziraphale let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Crowley growled his approval. Keeping ahold of Aziraphale’s hair, Crowley gently forced him onto his knees. His angel looked up at him feigning innocence.

“Since you couldn’t be bothered to listen, I guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” Crowley gave a wicked grin that caused Aziraphale to shiver. Crowley guided Aziraphale’s face to his hard cock. Without needing further instruction Aziraphale opened and took his length in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around his hardened shaft, Crowley moaned as Aziraphale took him all the way. He let Aziraphale set his own pace at first. Letting his angel slowly slide his mouth up and down his length. He let his head roll back in pleasure, but after all, this was supposed to teach him a lesson. He gripped his angel’s hair tighter and began to force his pace, making him take him deeper and faster. Small gagging noises escaped Aziraphale, and Crowley purred his approval.

“Relax dear and take it like a good boy.” Crowley taunted and looked down at his angel. Their eyes met, and with a wonderful flicking of his tongue, Aziraphale had Crowley cumming down his throat. Crowley shuddered as he came and slowly pulled his cock from Aziraphale’s lips. Crowley bent down and used his fingers to guide Aziraphale’s gaze upward to him.

“Now my love, you’re going to get dressed and we’re going to have brunch, and if you’re good, I’ll let you cum today.” Aziraphale pouted but with a snap of his fingers he was dressed in his usual attire, his arousal still visible through his trousers. Crowley smirked and went back to his closet to select his outfit for the day. He donned his black skinny jeans and put on a dark red silk dress shirt, leaving the top 3 buttons open to tease Aziraphale.

“Darling, I can’t leave like this!” he whined gesturing to the bulge in his pants.

“Then you should have behaved.” Crowley kissed him hard and fondled him over his clothing. “I promise I can make it worse.”

“You foul fiend.” Aziraphale’s words had no sting to them and were almost dreamy. Crowley pulled on his snakeskin boots and grabbed his coat, and the pair were off. Since Aziraphale needed time to cool off they decided to walk to their destination, a lovely upscale location known as The Park Room. It was a favorite of Aziraphale’s and Crowley greatly appreciated their selection of champagne and sparkling wines.

Once the two were seated Crowley moved his chair next to Aziraphale and pulled out his phone.

“So, about this whole house thing.” Aziraphale smiled at him, excitement lighting his eyes. Looking at them now it would be hard to believe that Crowley was the one who had Aziraphale on his knees just moments ago. Crowley now seemed so unsure of himself. Aziraphale placed a comforting hand on his and leaned in in to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“Yes! Well, I’m not really sure where to start, I haven’t purchased property since around the French revolution if you recall.” Crowley smiled fondly at the memory of saving his angel from a rather nasty beheading.

“Right. Well we need to figure out what we want in a house and then we can search online and then go see it in person.” Aziraphale looked impressed.

“You mean you can find houses on your mobile device?” Crowley chuckled.

“How are you still this helpless when it comes to technology?” His tone was loving, and he scooted closer wrapping one arm around his angel. “It clearly needs a lot of light, maybe a green house or conservatory. Plenty of room for your books. And it would be nice to have a few extra bedrooms.”

“My dear, what would we need so many rooms for?” Crowley shrugged and looked of into the distance.

“I dunno maybe for guest or a pet or a kid or something.” He was getting flustered, and Aziraphale’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“I didn’t know you wanted children.” While he was clearly surprised, his tone was gentle. Crowley glanced back at him and floundered for a moment. Groaning he responded.

“I just. I – the point is we don’t know what will happen, and I mean yeah, I like kids, but I don’t know how that would even work. Humans lives are too short and it’s not like there are occult beings we could adopt.” He was getting defensive and he didn’t know how to properly express that he would love to somehow conceive a child with the man he loved. Instead he huffed and attempted to remove his arm from around Aziraphale. His angel, however, was having none of that. He held his hand and kept Crowley’s arms in place.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, my love, just that I didn’t know that’s what you wanted. And you’re right, we don’t know what the future holds, so it would be best to have extra space.” Crowley nodded, and the pair began scrolling through his phone. They ate and drank and enjoyed the lovely spread this restaurant had to offer. On their second bottle of champagne they spotted a house that made them both stop mid-sentence. It was perfect.

Built in 1910 it boasted a large drawing room, a conservatory, and a beautifully redone kitchen. An abundance of bedrooms, sky lights in the attic rooms, and there was a good-sized yard with a green house. It was just over an hour outside of London. Crowley immediately called the listing agent, and by some small miracle they were able to see it that day. 

(Check out this link if you want to see the listing for this house. I know nothing about English architecture so I had to find something to base it off. https://search.savills.com/property-detail/gbwnrswns180468)

They paid and quickly made their way back to the Bentley. Crowley tore through the streets of London, queen blaring from his speakers. Aziraphale was clenched in the passenger seat. Thirty five minutes later they pulled up outside of the house, it was breath taking. Brick on the bottom level and a part painted exterior. There was lovely ivy growing up the side and plenty of space to park the Bentley. A slim blond woman with long straight hair greeted them.

“Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell, I presume.” She stuck her hand out to shake theirs, one at a time.

“You can call me Antony, and this is Zira.” He gestured to his angel.

“Well gentlemen I really thing you’re going to love this place.” She took them around the house. It was recently redone and came with features Crowley didn’t know he needed, but was pretty sure he could no longer live without, like heated floors throughout out the home.

“It’s perfect.” He whispered to Aziraphale. Aziraphale nodded his head in agreement and gave Crowley’s hand a squeeze. As the tour ended, both men were sold. They knew this was the place for them.

“We would like to make an offer.” Aziraphale said, simply beaming with joy.

“Fantastic! I do need to warn you there is a bit of a bidding war with this property, so you’ll need to come at it with your best offer.” Crowley rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” He said. They made an offer just over the list price, as to not seem rude.

While they were driving back to the book shop, Crowley’s phone rang.

“It must be a miracle, they accepted your offer and agreed to speed up the closing time.” The agent sounded both happy and confused for them. Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

“Darling the road!” Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut and Crowley howled with laughter.

The instant they were back in the book shop Crowley was on Aziraphale. As their tongues danced around each other’s, Crowley was desperately trying to undo the buttons of Aziraphale’s waist coat. He had made him wait long enough, and truth be told he was going to lose his mind if he wasn’t inside him soon. He growled in frustration at the stupid buttons and Aziraphale gently placed a finger to Crowley’s lips and pushed him away. Confused Crowley went to protest, but soon understood. 

Aziraphale began to slowly undress. Taking his time with each button. Folding each article of clothing, drawing out the experience. Crowley’s skin itched to touch him. Denying him this morning had been almost more then he could handle. When Aziraphale was blessedly naked he moved to touch him, but Aziraphale stopped him again. With a smile he began slowly undressing Crowley. The anticipation was killing him. 

Once they were both bare, Crowley bent Aziraphale over his desk and fucked him until they both screamed their release. 

The pair cuddled together on the couch enjoying their afterglow. Aziraphale sighed as he looked around.

“I really am going to miss this place.” Crowley’s eyes widened.

“Angel, you can’t sell the book shop! You’ve had the bloody thing since the 1790’s!”

“I can’t very well run a store living an hour away.” Crowley laughed softly.

“It’s not like you allow anyone to actually buy anything.” Aziraphale shot him a look.

“I just need to make sure my books go to the right people!” Crowley leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Aziraphale’s head.

“So, make sales by appointment only. We can come back if you find someone trustworthy enough to sell to.” He shrugged, “Plus, it would be nice to still have a place in London we can go to if we want.” Aziraphale smiled brightly at him.

“It’s settled then.” The pair stayed cuddled up for the rest of the day and night. Talking and planning for their future home.

About a month and a half later, moving day was finally upon them. Truthfully, the pair of them were nightmarish for the poor movers. Crowley knew it but did nothing to stop it. Aziraphale fussed over his books and was very particular about his antique furniture. Meanwhile Crowley was like an overprotective mother with his plants and made sure to threaten each one personally if they dared wilt from stress.

As they arrived at the house and everything was being removed from the truck Crowley decided right then and there that he detested moving and vowed to never do it again. 

Aziraphale directed the movers to where everything should go. A majority of the books and old bookcases were going in the drawing room. The rest would go to the largest attic bedroom. Crowley’s over sized bed was set up in the master sweet with the attached bathroom. Previously, and unknown to Crowley, Aziraphale had been collecting furniture pieces throughout history. He had a large storage unit full of delicate couches and lovely armchairs. A grand dining table with ornately carved chairs. Beautiful side tables with marble or pearl inlays. The house looked almost like a museum. But Crowley was a creature of comfort and he had put his foot down about a few things. The small office back room they set up with a TV and a comfortable couch, and up in the attic library they got an unnecessarily deep couch that was more like a bed, so they could star gaze through the sky lights. The conservatory was quickly filled with Crowley’s plants and a Victorian lounge. Crowley’s thrown ended up in the library with some high-backed chairs of Aziraphale’s. The additional 3 rooms remained empty. 

When all the boxes and furniture were in the house Aziraphale tipped the movers quite generously and bid them fair well. Aziraphale went to the drawing room intent on miracling his books out of their boxes and onto the shelves, but Crowley had other ideas. Aziraphale was bent over opening the first box when Crowley came up behind him grabbing him by his sides.

“Oh no you don’t.”

“But dear it’s dreadful to leave them in these awful cardboard boxes!” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“I think they’ll survive a bit longer.” Crowley gave a toothy grin.

It was Crowley’s mission to christen every room in the house. From feverish, needy sex, to downright kinky, to sweet love making, they branded every room with the essence of their love, ending up naked on the attic couch gazing at the ceiling. The sky lights weren’t actually all that good for seeing the stars, o with a snap of his long fingers two large glass panels replaced the roof above them and they gazed up at the cosmos, entwined, in love, and for the first time, living together in their own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just keeps growing in my mind so I've decided to make it a 3 part series. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, I'm so grateful for all the love I have received! Only one chapter left to go now!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic and story in general. I am by no means a writer. This was proofed by a dear friend of mine and I want to thank you for taking a chance on it. Comments are great, but please be nice!


End file.
